transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Retaking Iacon
Retaking Iacon is the level in the DS Autobot Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "Megatron's Dark Energon Influence Corrupts Iacon And Optimus And His Brave Soldiers Fight To Reclaim The Decagon." —War for Cybertron:Autobots You should use a Light Bot and An Air Bot to complete this level and get all the Data Disks. |-|Beginning= Location: Iacon Jetfire: The Corruptors The Decepticons Have Installed Are Hastening The Decay Of All Of Our Major Cities...Including Iacon And Decagon Defense Grid. If We Can't Keep The Dark Energon From Spreading Thought Decagon's Central Processor...We Won't Be Able To Restore Contact With Zeta Prime. Optimus: Then Is Would Seem That Out Path Is Clear. Bring The Relays Down Around Iacon And Free Decagon From The...Dark Energon's Hold. Then We Can Find Out Where The're Holding Zeta Prime. Ironhide: So What Are We Waiting For? Let's Go Crack Us Some Decepticon Skulls. Lead The Way, Optimus. Optimus: I'm Not Your Leader, Ironhide. Once This War Is Over, I'm Going Back To The Docks. Ironhide: Whatever Turns Your Drive Shaft, Optimus. |-|Part One= You Must Destroy The Dark Energon Corruptors in Iacon. Go Thought the door. Then you'll be in a round room with turrets. you can go straight left or right to the door. in this room you need to hit two buttons to open the door. button #1 is to your right. Button #2 upper left. Hit both then a Melee Specialist will come out the door will lock again. To unlock the door again, you must defeat that melee specialist. Again you need to unlock the door by hitting the buttons on the left upper floor and the right upper floor. Before you enter the now unlocked door to your left in a light vehicle drive under in to get the data disk. now you'll be in a hallway with turrets and two melee specialists. Follow the hallway to the door. End Part One. |-|Part Two= Now enter the new room you'll see a big spinning thing disk thing. Stop the laser guard and turrets. then hit the button the activate the lifts to take you to the other floor. On the new floor, is turret and door. Enter that door. Three swarms will attack you, Defeat them. You should see a vehicle jump transform and make the jump to the door. You should be in a room with a red glow. Go thought room/hallway to the door. You should see a new turret, Shield Turret. Their shield protest them some what. Red shield = Plasma. Blue = Solid. Yellow = Laser. Blast your way to the door. End Part Two. |-|Part Three= See all that Dark Energon? Don't fall into it, if you do get out be for you die. Jump your way to the button to you left. There also see a beam over the door. The best way is to fly over to get the Data Disk. Is possible to jump over there, but I don't Recommend it. After you get the disk, go back to the button and head right to the door. Fight your way thought the swarms, turrets, laser guards, and melee specialist to the door. Now you'll see the Dark Energon Corruptor. You need to destroy the small spikes to shut down the Corruptor. Those spikes can regenerate so smash them quickly. The best know way is to melee attack or take a heavy bot to smash them in vehicle mode. Now you have to destroy two more. Enter the next room. You're look at the Decagon's entrance to the left and right are the Corruptors. both ways you have to hit the button the open the bridge. Now when destroying the Corruptor, swarms are attacking you so be fast. Fight your way to the other Corruptor. After all Corruptors are destroyed, fight your way in to the Decagon. End Part Three. |-|End= Ironhide: The Defenses Have Been Brought Back Online, Optimus. Optimus: Excellent, Now We Wait For Zeta Prime To Make Contact. Gathering Troops Missions Notes *Ironhide and Ratchet can be unlocked by finishing this level. Category:Autobot Missions (WFC)